Messing Up the Morning Routine
by bringmesomepie
Summary: "Holly bug." Dean smiled peeking through the door. She was standing in her crib.


"Holly bug." Dean smiled peeking through the door. She was standing in her crib.

"Dada!" She squealed.

"Good Morning, Jelly Bean." Dean walked over to Holly. "Are you ready to go with Daddy on his run." She giggled. "Today's a big day for Wyatt. He is graduating kindergarten."

"Yay!" Holly squealed as she clapped her hands.

"That's right." Dean smiled as he dressed he and they were off for their run. Dean carried the 14 months old downstairs and they went into the garage. He set her in the runner stroller that he got when he had Wyatt.

It was a morning routine. He got up with Holly and they went on a run before waking up the boys. Cas would head to work and Wyatt would now go to school. It was some bonding time Dean and Holly had before he dropped her off at daycare. He stepped out of the garage and walked to the end of the driveway. "You ready, lady bug?"

Holly squealed and clapped her hands. Dean started running. Dean had gotten back to his normal weight about 4 months after Holly was born and his running only got better. He ran about 3 ½ miles every morning now, but that stopped after about 2 ½ weeks ago.

He had run about a mile or so and was hit with a wave of light headed dizziness. He stopped dead in his tracks and crouched down on the balls of his toes. That's when a peg of nauseousness hit him hard and he gagged. He stood up and walked over to grass and processed to puke up all his stomach contents. Once he was finished he walked back over to the stroller.

"Dada?"

"Hey, lady bug, Daddy's ok. Just hang in there for one moment while Daddy makes a phone call." Dean pulled out his phone.

"Hey, I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Rosen. Dean Winchester. Is there any chance I could schedule the appointment for early today? Thank you. Yeah that's fine. See you in a little while."

"Alright, Miss Holly Fae, you ready to head home?"

Holly nodded and Dean started running home.

Once home He set Holly in her room to play as he woke up Wyatt. He walked into Wyatt room and he was dead to the world. "Wyatt, time to get up. You've got a big day today."

"Don't wanna get up." Wyatt whined.

"Sorry, buddy boy, you have to get up." Dean said pulling the covers off his son.

"No." he moaned. Dean laughed and pulled Wyatt into sitting position.

"It's time to get up and head to your last day of school."

"I don't wanna go. Why can't we just stay here and hang out."

"Because Papa has to get to work and Daddy has a doctors appointment to go to and then I have to drop Holly off at day care. It's only a half day, bucko."

"But I don't wanna go."

"You're going and that final. I'm going to wake Papa up and when I come back and you're not dressed in the clothes I laid out there's going to be some trouble."

Wyatt's eyes grew double in size. "Yes, Daddy, I'm up."

"Good boy." Dean walked out of Wyatt's room and down the hall to his and Cas's room where Cas was passed out on his side. "Castiel, the whole house is awake except for you. Rise and shine."

"Why did I marry an early bird?"

"Because it's your own personal alarm clock. You have to get to work in 45 minutes."

"45 minutes? Why'd you let me sleep in for 15 minutes?"

"Because I'm not feeling to good today and Wyatt wouldn't get up."

"Are you ok? I can always take Wyatt to school and Holly to daycare on my way to work." Cas said stripping of his clothes and stepping in the shower.

"No, it's fine, I already scheduled an appointment with the doctor to see what's wrong."

"Why'd you do that? You hate doctors." Cas said through the loud shower water.

"Because I think it's not a sickness."

"Then why are you going to the family doctor?"

"I'm not going to the family doctor. I'm going to Dr. Rosen. I think I'm having morning sickness."

"Morning sickness? As in…"

"Yes, Cas. I think I'm pregnant again."

"I thought we were going to wait two more years. I thought you were on birth control…and we use condoms."

"Yeah we were going to wait a little while longer, but apparently I got crappy birth control, skipped a day on accident or those condoms were shit."

"Are you ok with having another baby? I mean Holly is 14 months old. That means you gave birth to her just a touch over a year ago and went through 9 months of pregnancy just a year ago."

"I'm fine with it. Holly and this baby will be a little closer together than I would like but I'm fine with it. Are you ok with it?"

"I'm fine with it." Cas said stepping out of the shower.

"Then if I'm right about this, we're going to be having baby #3." Dean smiled.

"I guess we are." Cas smiled and kissed his husband.

Dean smiled then slightly frowned. "Ok, so I have given Wyatt more than enough time. If he isn't dressed I'm going to put him over my knee."

"Whoa, now, Dean. Calm down. If he's not dressed start counting and when you reach to 3 then put him over your knee. You know this, it's the only way Wyatt listens."

"I just hate doing that to him."

"So do I, but we have to teach him respect and obedience somehow."

Dean sighed. "I better go now or Wyatt going to be late for school."

Cas waved him off, but not before kissing him on the forehead. "Hope it's good news."

Dean walked back into Wyatt's room. He is surprised in the sudden mess that had appeared. Wyatt was throwing things into his room from his closet. "Wyatt?"

He looked in the closet to see his son just frantically searching for something. Dean looked closer and saw tears running down Wyatt's face as he ran around the closet. He was on the verge of a panic attack.

Dean walked over to Wyatt and scooped him up. He only freaked out more. "NO! Put me down!" Wyatt flailed and screamed in Dean's arm.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?" Dean said sternly but that didn't help.

"Put me down!"

Dean set Wyatt down and he ran out of the closet and started crawling under his bed. Dean grabbed Wyatt ankle right at the last second. Wyatt was hyperventilating at this point. "Wyatt!" Wyatt frantic looked around the look gasping for air and uncontrollably sobbing. Cas was standing in the doorway looking bewildered. "Look at me, Wyatt." Dean barely heard Cas leave but he knew it was probably Holly getting scared because of the screaming.

"Look at me, Wyatt. You have to calm down." Dean grabbed Wyatt's jaw with one hand firmly and grabbed Wyatt's shoulder with the other.

"NO! I...I…can't…" Wyatt tried to squirm out of Dean's grasp.

"Wyatt, calm down. Breathe with me." Dean said looking Wyatt dead in eyes. "In through the nose as much as you can do and hold it." Dean inhaled. "Then out through the mouth." Dean exhaled.

Wyatt copied dean a few times and when his breathing was under control he kept crying and trying again the get out of Dean's firm grip. "Daddy!"

"Wyatt, what's wrong? What's got you so worked up?"

"I-I can't f-find it." Wyatt muttered.

"Can't find what, bub?"

"Bonnie and Clyde." Wyatt whimpered.

Dean cocked his head. "You're two black bear stuffed animals?"

"Y-yeah. I-I can't find'em anywhere." Wyatt cried.

"Why didn't you just ask me or Papa?"

"I didn't want you to know." Wyatt sobbed with tears welding up in his eyes again.

"Why wouldn't you want Papa and I to know about Bonnie and Clyde?" Dean said utterly confused.

"I wanted to give Bonnie to a friend."

"Which friend?"

"My friend Melissa. She doesn't have a lot of money and on show and tell she didn't have anything to bring. I brought Bonnie and Clyde. She asked if she could play with me at recess and I had Bonnie and Clyde. We played and she loved playing with Bonnie. Mrs. Breaden told us yesterday that Melissa was sick and in the hospital. I wanted to bring her Bonnie but I can't find her anywhere." Wyatt cried.

Dean let go of Wyatt and he dashed back into the closet. "Wyatt, Bonnie is right here with Clyde." Dean said reaching up on the highest shelf on Wyatt's bookcase. "Remember Papa put them up there after that show and tell because you said you were too old for stuffed animals."

"I'm not too old for stuffed animals, Daddy. Can you please get Bonnie and Clyde down?" Wyatt begged wiping his eyes and nose with the back of his hands.

Dean grabbed the two stuffed black bears and handed them to Wyatt before crouching down to Wyatt's level. "Wyatt, I want you to listen to me, can you do that." Wyatt nodded as he hugged the two bear tightly. "I don't want to see you get that panicked again. It scared everyone in the house. You scared me that most because I have never seen you act like that. If you even feel yourself start to panic I want you come straight to me or Papa and talk to us. No matter what. You really scared me."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I promise I will."

"How about when I pick you up from school, we can head to the hospital and give Bonnie to Melissa?"

"Please?"

Dean smiled. "If we leave now then you won't be late. Let me get Holly and you get your stuff and head to the car."

Wyatt hopped down the steps and Dean walked into Holly's nursery where Cas was rocking Holly in the rocking chair to calm her down. "What happened?" Cas whispered.

"Wyatt had a panic attack. He could find his stuffed animal bears, Bonnie and Clyde so he freaked out." Dean said as he lifted the whimpering 14 month old into his arms.

"Why did he want them? He says he's too old for stuffed animals." Cas asked.

"He wanted to give Bonnie to Melissa Henriksen, you know, Victors daughter, the one who had her appendix removed. I heard from Vic that she is fine and in recovery yesterday."

"How'd they pay for it?"

"They pulled it out of some savings. They are going to have to cut back a lot, but it was worth it because Melissa was really sick. I'm going to take Wyatt to the hospital to visit Melissa so he can give her Bonnie."

"That's sweet."

"Ok, we have to go. I'll clean Wyatt's room later." Dean smiled.

"No, I'm coming home for lunch. I can start cleaning and you can do the rest."

"Alright." Dean smiled. "Ok, Holly bug, let's go drop Wy off at school."

Holly wasn't too happy at the moment. She pouted.

"Holly, I'm sorry you got scared. It was scary but it all over now." Dean said tickling her stomach and finally got a smile on her face. "That's better. Alright, Rocket, hop in the car and we can go."


End file.
